heartmart_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah (Potato-Man)
= -''The Potato-Man character Sarah Mashmine directs here. For other versions of this character go to Sarah Mashmine (disambiguation). This is the page led exactly from Marshmallow Girl.'' = = = 'Sarah May Mashmine (nee' Marshalls) '''also previously known as '''Princess Sarah '''and also known by hero name, '''Marshmallow Girl '''and also referred as '''Marsh '''for "short", is the female protagonist, secondary protagonist and the deuteragonist from the Potato-Man series. She is a anthropomorphic marshmallow who was a 1# fan of, and is the former love interest of, Potato-Man, her hero and admirer, of who she mainly primary depends on. She is very sweet, passive, intelligent and a optimistic person who is the damsel and female bright soul of the series, as she appears. She is seen helping, assisting and in her motherly nature, she gradually helps Lays, anyway he can on his or another's adventures. Personality Sarah is bright, charming, passive, intellegent and sweet girl, who Potato-Man adores in his life. She is much very optimistic, not much of a obssessive go-getter, when it comes to romantic types of situations. She is quiet at times, and very a calm, mature, impatient and very humbled person, Sarah however has a Japenese anime-ish ego expressed and seen often. Because Sarah is very bright, she hopes to see the light and happiness on others' faces and to help them anyway she can and hates to see tears, and depression from other folks and never would let her friends down, in many situations, no matter how bad it is. She is very well a cheerful individual and finds a competition. Plus, in other words, Sarah is not naive, or gullible, but sometimes she can't do something about a lot of things at times, and knows at times when her friends need help, and is shown to have a short temper towards some of her enemies, but Sarah doesn't always consider her enemies as her nemesis who she purely hates, but will do anything to keep the world safe from their destructive nature. She is always willing to help others without asking for anything in return. Sarah is seen as always very pleasant, and polite in any manner. She is very polite to others, such as Ruffy the Dog, who even built her own custom wing plane, otherwise known as the, White Baron. Powers & Abilities Sarah has never known to have overgone any training, especially anyone else. She is resortful, but is'nt alwats considered powerless, Marsh Drop is a power of elastics. She resorts to fighting in combo or being able absorbing, or consuming powerful super energy or being able to overgo a transformation. '''Transformation's Super Sarah One of Sarah's primary transformations, she overgoes, into a appealing, overpowered, version ego who is capable to fly and possess more energy. = Burnt Sarah As seen using the Withered Sun Energy, Sarah overgoes a burnt and fiery transformation, which shevcan fly and control the power of angered, pyrokenesis in many terms. Withered Sarah The perfect withered version of Sarah. Golden Sarah A transformation of being powerful golden. Relationships Potato-Man Sarah and Lays have a strong relationship. Other than just being boyfriend or girlfriend, or husband or wife to eachother, they look at their couple relationship as partnership, and friendship. Sarah was always a constant 1# fan of Lays, as it was known and revealed, in The Adventures of Potato-Man, at Sarah's Soda Shop. After Sarah's kidnapping, Lays risked everything in his power to get her back, before Lays could marry her. Their faith is so strong, Lays truly, ould never doubt Sarah and Sarah, would never doubt in him. which Sarah depends so much on Lays, she never seems to do much for herself captured. But it has been shown that Sarah doubts herself maybe that Lays wo'nt rescue her and her friends Coco, Samantha "Sam" Cracker, and Graham Cracker from the clutches of Dr. Chop's plan. Her care was so strong for her friends, she got so determined to defeat Dr. Chop herself, and beat him up. But Sarah proves much of how strong she is to him, with Sarah's love towards Lays is eternal. Trivia * In the beginning series, Sarah was supposed to be harmless damsel who needed to rescued until it was known she could fight for herself. * Sarah has always been a outcast from the rest of the characters in the beginning. * Because in the early prototype of Sarah in 2016, She had black eyes with a cutish feel to it. Smack-Boys series' creator Clayton Ash also commented, that the black eyes were considered as "creepy and was the only character in the Potato-Man series to have this feature. Until she was given a better look, followed from Potato-Man. * Although Sarah is the deuteragonist she also serves as a major character, and sometimes barely appears much in the comics or in the action comic series. * Her original purpose in the first reel is to be a major damsel, to have a "Princess Peach" from the Mario series, type perspective. * She is simular to Sketechette from the Sketch Man series. * Sarah is the only character in the franchise, who wears a plad cute hat and gold boots. * Sarah is the only main member of the Mashmine family who is formerly a marshmallow. * Unlike Lays' family, Sarah is the youngest of her siblings, other being her siblings, Sean, Macy (Potato-Man)Macy, and Rachel . * Sarah's birth family name was never mentioned so much in the series, itbis revealed in the Marshmallow family, her surname is "Marshalls". * Sarah is reffered as a "princess" in the early comics. * Sarah in the franchise before in the early comic reel, did'nt have much of a independent appearance.